Rickard Firearms
"We always hit the target." -Motto of RF&D History Rickard Firearms & Defense is an American firearms manufacturer and was founded in 2007 by three people; Brian Stout, a gun enthusiast and designer from Yokosuka, Japan, Troy Rickard, a gunner in the U.S. Army from Peoria, Illinois, and Michael Walker, a former ArmaLite employee from Geneseo, Illinois. During Troy's deployment in Iraq, he did not like his M240B due to it being rather unfriendly, Michael did not like working for ArmaLite, as he thought the designs were too old-fashioned, and Brian had a craving for guns and made blueprints for several weapons. When Troy returned home after being discharged from the Army in 2006, he met Michael Walker, and the two later met Brian, and they designed and built the M260 machine gun. They sent the design to the U.S. Armed Forces, and was contacted that the U.S. would adopt it if it won in the M240 replacement competiton (which it didn't, but it was adopted by other FN MAG users) Meanwhile, they designed and started to produce other guns, and expanded their company into one of the most notable defense companies over the last century. Despite RF&D is a relatively new company, its roots can go as far back as 1930, however, when Stanley Rickard, Troy's great-grandfather, created the M1930 rifle. It was made to be the new standard issue rifle in the U.S. military and replace the M1903 Springfield bolt-action rifle, but the M1 Garand was chosen instead because it was lighter and it jammed a little bit less. However, it did see some service in WWII alongside the M1 and the M1903, and was eventually replaced by the M14 in the U.S. Army. Today, RF&D is headquartered in Peoria, Illinois, and has its manufacturing plant at Joliet, Illinois, next to the former Joliet Arsenal / Ammunition Plant. Troy and Brian serve as the designers for new weapons, while Michael is the president of both RF&D itself and a corporation called Rickard-Colmans Corporation (which is comprised of RF&D itself (obviously), Mayfield Heavy Industries, Stark & Company, and Colmans Arms N.V.). On their website, products are broken down into 5 categories; pistols, rifles / carbines, submachine guns, machine guns, and shotguns. Products Assault rifles / carbines RC-523: Since 2014 (To be updated; minor edits) CLBR Bullpup Rifle: Since 2016 (To be updated; new 7.62 and 5.56 versions) Machine guns Mk. 52 Squad Automatic Weapon: Since 2011 (To be updated; M260 is coming back!) Pistols P13 pistol: Since 2013 P17 machine pistol: Since 2017 Rifles Model 2011 Revolver Rifle: Since 2013 Model 2013 "Vulcan": Since 2013 M115 "Challenger": Since 2015 (To be updated; minor edits) Model 2016 "Wildcat": Since 2016 M117 Bullpup Sniper Rifle: Since 2017 Shotguns Model 65 Shotgun: Since 2015 (technically 1965) Model 2018 TPS: Since 2018 Submachine guns / Personal defense weapons Spectre SMG: Since 2015 Mini Spectre SMG: Since 2018 Compact Defense Weapon: Since 2019 (To be updated; more cartridge info) Subsidiaries: Mayfield Heavy Industries MHI is a heavy weapons company that was founded in 2008 by Jim Mayfield. Unfortunately, Jim had to sell his company due to financial troubles, and therefore he sold it to RF&D (Don't feel too bad for him, he is actually close friends with the trio). Its manufacturing plant in Sycamore, Illinois, which is north of DeKalb, Illinois, which is west of Chicago. Products include: * SFPL-83: Since 2015 * Mk. 31 "Bullshark" Grenade Launcher: Since 2016 * Mk. 54 Coaxial Machine Gun: Since 2017 * M819 Heavy Machine Gun: Since 2019 * M120 MacArthur MBT: Since 2020 Stark & Company S&C is an aerospace company that was founded in 2003 by David Stark. For 11 years, he designed and built the S-1 Zeus, a large cargo transporter. In 2014, he contacted RF&D and he asked Troy and Michael if they wanted the new prototype design and the company owned under their name, and they agreed. Its manufacturing plant near the aircraft graveyard in Tucson, Arizona. Products inlcude: * S-1 Zeus: 2015 Colmans Arms N.V. See Colmans Arms N.V.Category:Company